


Apartment Wrestling

by salamandelbrot



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: The mature way to divvy up chores.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> Happy #DIYuletide! :D

Moving was hard, Johnny decided, watching the two most important people in his life square off in the hall.

"It's your turn," protested Tommaso. 

Candice crossed her arms. "It was _your_ turn to put the table together, and who ended up doing that?"

"That table was hard! It had a lot of parts!"

"Yeah, yeah. And now I'm calling in the favor."

They locked eyes like a pair of gunslingers ready to draw. The only movement in the room was the slow, inexorabe rise of Johnny's boner.

"There's only one way to settle this," said Candice. Tommaso nodded in grim agreement. "Shall we add a little wager to make this interesting?"

 

And that was how Johnny ended up in an ill-fitting referee shirt, officiating a Loser Puts The Bed Together, Winner Nails Johnny On It First match in their new apartment. 

"Okay, I want to see a clean, scientific match-up." Between his Psycho Killer partner and his CZW wife, Johnny didn't have much hope of _that_ , but he figured it was the ref-ly position to take. "Breaking shit is a disqualification. Breaking expensive shit or losing us our deposit is a _super_ disqualification. Shake hands and come out fighting." He'd always wanted to say that.

They shook hands. Candice booted Tommaso in the gut and, with a grunt, hoisted him up for a powerbomb. She was so strong. If she got a quick pinfall here, she could just sling Johnny over her shoulder, carry him to the bedroom, throw him down where she wanted him, and ride him until she was done. 

Before she could bring him down to the linoleum, Tommaso countered with a hurricanrana. It was so fast, so brutal - Johnny gulped, imagining Tommaso having him like that in victory. Not even waiting for Candice to finish putting the bed together, just bending him over the kitchen island.

Unfortunately, their apartment wasn't very big. Their trajectory drove Candice face first into the wall with a terrifying smack.

"I'm okay!" she called, staggering back. Johnny's heart clenched at the smear of blood on the wall. "It's cool. Everything's cool." 

As Tommaso was scooting back from their crash and scrambling to his feet, Candice rounded on him, blood dripping from her nose to stain her grin a gruesome red. She speared him as he was getting to his feet, before he had his balance. Her thrust drove him back into the couch. Tommaso stumbled and pitched back, taking Candice and the couch with him. 

From under the upturned couch, Johnny heard Tommaso's muffled, "count the pinfall!"

"I can't! I can't see anyone's shoulders." 

Tommaso and Candice were remarkably unhelpful in dislodging the couch. As Johnny slowly, laboriously rolled it off them, he discovered that the reason for this was that they'd apparenly gotten distracted making out. As hot as that was - and it was, Johnny had to admit, pretty hot - it did not technically constitute a pinfall because Candice was keeping her shoulders up. When Tommaso tried to stealthily remedy that by sliding his hands up her ribs to press down on her shoulders, Candice bit him and pinched his nipples until he whimpered. 

With a little more coaxing and a shove, they flipped over. Now Candice was on top amd Tommaso was studiously avoiding letting both his shoulders down at once. In a feat of strength that made Johnny ache, Tommaso pushed up into a bridge with Candice still laying on him chest to chest. She yelped in surprise and rolled off, retreating a step. 

They squared off in the center of the room, stepping carefully around the coffe table, staring each other down as Johnny watched, heart pounding. Then the two of them surged forward as one into a ferocious kiss. 

Watching them kiss was even more intoxicating than watching them fight. Especially since he knew he was going to be facing the kiss-champion in bed shortly. As an impatial referee, Johnny felt it was not inappropriate for him to ease a hand into his pocket to give himself a squeeze, since they were _both_ being hot.

Candice's hands played over Tommaso's scalp, tracing over spots that made him moan against her bloody lips. Tommaso slid a hand slowly up her inner thighs... and froze, struggling against a grip of iron. 

"Did you forget who my tag team partner is?" laughed Candice, licking the blood off her lips. They were near evenly matched in most ways, Tommaso even had a slight size advantage, but no member of the World's Cutest Tag Team was going to lose a test of strength in a hand-to-junk lockup. For all his efforts, Candice drove Tommaso almost to his knees. With a twitch of her hips, she flipped him, sending him careening dangeroulsly close to the potted fern by the door. 

Without wasting a moment, Candice climbed up on the overturned couch for elevation and leapt. But Tommaso was already prepared. He had grabbed a shoe in each hand and he swung them hard as he rolled, blugeoning Candice as she crashed to the welcome mat.

He was on his feet again in a flash, snapping Candice up for a suplex as soon as she regained her feet. She kicked out and caught the ceiling with her feet, fighting Tommaso for control. They went down in a heap.

Johnny knelt beside them. No one looked hurt and.... As if in a trance, he dropped into position and slapped the carpet. "One!" It was a legal pin. "Two!" And he was the referee after all. "Three!"

He grabbed each of them by the hand and hauled them to their feet, thrusting both arms above his head. "As the result of a double pinfall-"

" _Really?_ " "Oh come on!"

"-this contest has been ruled a draw! Both competitors must build the bed, and both competitors must simultaneously nail Johnny on it!"

They looked at Johnny. Looked at each other.

The two kisses on his cheeks were simultaneous.

"But you have to help with the bed," said Candice, nipping his ear. Tommaso snaked an arm around him and gave his butt a squeeze. It seemed Johnny was outnumbered.

He could live with that.


End file.
